This invention relates to an artificial land or ground structure framework and, more particularly, to a framework of a structure which enables effective three-dimensional utilization of a space.
The two-dimensional utilization of a space in the urban area will result in spacial congestion and, in addition, deterioration of environmental sanitation such as afforestation, sunshine and ventilation.
Under the above circumstances, various programs for three-dimensionally utilizing the urban area are in progress recently. As a result, an artificial land has come into existence which covers a predetermined area by a large-scale structure thereby forming a three-dimensional space structure and enabling the three-dimensional utilization of a space. However, an artificial land heretofore known is usually constituted as an enclosed space structure made of reinforced concrete or steel-reinforced concrete and, therefore, the underside space of its floor is dark and humid and cannot be utilized other than as a parking area. In addition, a conventional artificial land has disadvantages in that it is low in productivity because it requires much work to be done at the site including arrangement of reinforcement, concreting in site, etc., is poor in flexibility such as for extension or addition, and tends to destroy nature.